An impact wrench is one illustrative embodiment of an impact tool, which may be used to install and remove threaded fasteners. An impact wrench generally includes a motor coupled to an impact mechanism that converts the torque of the motor into a series of powerful rotary blows directed from one or more hammers to an output shaft called an anvil. In typical impact mechanisms, the timing of these rotary blows is mechanically dependent on the rotational motion of the hammer(s).